ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary of PPC Characters/K-O
A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary K * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Kage - DMS, LotR Division - Sakira - Kage - Spin-off * Kaitlyn Jackson - DCPS, caseworker for Merry and Pippin - Chelsea Miller - Kaitlyn, Huinesoron, and on one occasion Oracle - Appearance * Kala Jeng - DF - Valon Vance - Voyd * Kalen Briarthorn - DBS - Arinellya - Iximaz - Spin-off * Kali - DMS, Inuyasha Division - unknown - Fireblade K'Chona - Appearance ** Helped Fireblade and Keitaro assassinate Honesah Hoononee Keemo. * Kaliel/Maeryn - DBS - Orion - Pretzel - Spin-off Appearance * Kalmer - DAVD - Cham - Ekyl/Spud Avec - Appearance * Kamkenta Duval - DMS, Narnia Division - Omicron - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 3 ** Kamkenta journeyed to Aslan's Country in 2008 and didn't return. * Kana Yuuishizu - DMS, Bleach Division - Cerrin Wyver - Serra - Spin-off * Kara - DMS, Legend of Zelda Division (now defunct) - Moni - RoryD - Spin-off * Karasunaki ("Naki") - DF - Mariella - Mad Eddy - Spin-off ** A former Sue "humanoid sword-thing." * Karma - DMS - Nemia - karma_kalisutah - Spin-off * Kat Daydream - APD, Fire Emblem Division - Echo Kazul - Echo - Spin-off *Katarina Eagle - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Edward Stone - Snowblaze - Spin-off * Kate - DMS, LotR Division - Anne - Anne Miliardo - Spin-off ** Helped train Carol. * Kate - DMS, LotR Division - Emma Willow - PDT/AgentEmma - Spin-off * Kath - DIAU, Star Wars Division - Elena - Elemarth - Spin-off * Katherine Lavinia Penguin - child - N/A - Tawaki - Appearance ** Born May 2009. Katherine lives with her parents, Tawaki and Tadkeeta Penguin, and twin brother Arlian in the Generic Sci-fi continuum where they retired. * Katie Cray - DBS, Bad Het - Gypsy Roberts - Trojianhorse - Spin-off * Katrina - DMS - Samuel - Makari - Spin-off * Kay - unknown - Hannibal Hamlin - Guvnor of Space - Appearance * Kayla Morrison - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Lex Freeman - Lilac Lielac - Appearance * Kayla Richards - DMS - Teek Virtanen - Cassie Cameron-Young - Spin-off * Kaylee Grahm - DMS, Anime Division - Wayne Garamond - Gundamkiwi - Appearance ** Kaylee was a not-so-reformed fangirl who was slated to be Wayne's partner. Wayne ditched her for Gunny after one mission. What happened to her afterward is not known. * Kayleigh Leonard - DBS - Salamander - Huinesoron - Appearance Crashing Down * Kazra - DMS, LotR Division - Rich - KazraGirl/Curious Kazra - Spin-off * Kedri'Neref Hemelin - DMS, Myst Division - Gilbert Hawk - Tawaki - Appearance ** Gilbert Hawk is a live-in PPC agent for OFUMREDURE. ** Along with Tangara, Tawaki, and Tadkeeta, he once got switched with his mirror multiverse counterpart. * Kei Azumi - DMS, Narnia Division - Mika Sachiko - Cygna Hime - Spin-off * Keily Shinra - Department of Intelligence - Bakeru - Keily - Spin-off * Keitaro - DMS - Fireblade - Fireblade K'Chona - Spin-off * Kelemen Totth - DO, Supply Depot - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance * Kelly Jones - DMS - Apollo - Storme Hawk - Appearance * Kelok - see '''David Kelok' * Kelvin Talathion - DMS, LotR Division - Cassie Young and Nat Freidar - Cassie Cameron-Young - Spin-off * Kent Devilbird - Nursery (child) - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance * Keri - something other than DMFF - Tabitha - possibly Artemis - Appearance * Kern - ''see '''Bryndan Kern' * Kestra Vethry - DMS - Ryannaenthallia - Ree - Spin-off * Kestrel - DMS - Mordecai Lee - PitViperOfDoom - Appearance 1 ('NSFW') 2 3 * A retired ''Redwall ferret, formerly a Corpsemaker. She adopted Artemis Crowley. * Ketay - DIC - Sedri - Sedri - Spin-off * Kevin Still Bellisario - Nursery (child) - N/A - Miah - Rescue Appearance * Kevin Thorpe - Medical - N/A - Ekyll - Appearance * Key - DIC - Hawthorne - Adagio - Spin-off * KF - Floaters - MFPC - Pieguy - Spin-off * Kieran - Nursery (child) - N/A - PitViperOfDoom - Appearance ** A Redwall fox adopted from a badfic at age eight by Agents Adder and Deuce. * Kilauea - Floaters - Sydney - Kerowyn - Spin-off * Kim Jowitt - DMS - Mike Daniels - Ansela - Appearance * Kimmie - Floaters - Caitlyn - Wide Eyed Idealist - Spin-off * Kira Taikou - BRD - Archer - Artemis - Character journal. * Kirill - Floaters - Zug and Cy - Gaijinguy - Spin-off * Kirsten - DMS, Video Games Division - Tyler - Pierson - Spin-off * Kitty Callahan - DMS - Alec Trevelyan - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off * Kobayashi Risa - DBS - Ansela Jonla - Ansela - Home Appearance * Kos-Mos - APD, The Covenant Division - Amanita Jackson - KosMos - Spin-off * Kozar - DIC - The Reader - Zingenmir - Spin-off * Krishna - DMS, LotR Division - Serenity - Krishna - Spin-off * Krisprolls - DF - Whatever and South - Khajidu - Appearance * Krissy - DMS, LotR Division - Mae - kma - Spin-off * Kudzu, The - FicPsych, Dept. Co-Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Kumori Tenki - DF - Georgia Branch - Oozaru Angel - Spin-off * Kur'nak - Postal - Durotar - Phobos - Recruitment Spin-off * Kwennyfer - DMS, LotR Division - Jane - Lumarele - Spin-off * Kyle Still Bellisario - Nursery (child) - N/A - Miah - Rescue Appearance * Kyaris - DoI - N/A - unknown - Spin-off * Kyra - DMS, Tortall Division - Tormod - agentskyraandtormod - Home * Kyran the Hammer - DMS, Redwall Division - Terry Collins - Ekyl - Appearance L * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Laburnum - DMS - Foxglove - Laburnum - Spin-off * Laih - DMS, Anime Division - Mimarhan - Hikari no Mononoke - Spin-off * Lainduilien - Nursery (child) - Iximaz and Zingenmir - Rescue ** Female Movieverse Tolkien Elf, blonde-haired and blue-eyed. * Laire - DMS - Staff Elf - Ainu Laire - Spin-off * Lambda - Floaters (SIELU) - N/A - Hellga - Spin-off * Lana - DMS, Anime/Manga - Narav - firemagic - Appearance Spin-off * Lana - DMS, LotR Division - Aramel - Aramel - Appearance * Lanel Cadbury - unknown - unknown - Huinesoron - Appearance ** Went insane some time before the events of Crashing Down. Before being apprehended, Lanel managed to burn the Daisy with a flamethrower. * Lapis Lazuli - DIC - Sarah Katherine Squall and Cupid Carmine and - SkarmorySilver - Spin-off * Laquisha - Nursery (child) - N/A - doctorlit - Appearance 1 2 ** A Headquarters-born student attending agent classes. * Lasa Nara - DOA - Montbretia - Trojianhorse - Spin-off * Lasin Logic - DIC - Random and Death - Twain and Jeanlily - Spin-off * Laura Dukes - DMS, Video Game Division - Danny Richardson - PoorCynic - Spin-off * Laurel - DMS, PotO Division - unknown - TZA - Appearance ** An agent profile. * Laurie - DMS, LotR Division - none - Rian - Spin-off * Lavarna - DPR (defunct) - Luvenia - Evil Bob - Appearance * Lee - see '''Amelia Keaton' * Lee - DMFF, trainee - N/A - Chak - Appearance * Leelee - DBP, Troll Division - Marokee Brin and Saphie Ellings - Leelee - Spin-off * Leila Asher - DMS, ''Harry Potter Division - Julius Riddick - Edward Wilder - Spin-off * Len - DMS (?) - unknown - Loaner NPC - Origin (anonymous at the time) Appearance * Lena Montrose - DMS, PotC Division - A. Gallowglass - Glass and Lena - Spin-off * Leo - DBP, Troll Division - Armeniel - agent_armeniel - Journal * Leon Barker - FicPsych - N/A - Spud Avec - Appearance 1 2 * Leopold - DIA - none - bodldops - Journal Appearance * Leto Haven - DO, General Store - N/A - Leto Haven - Spin-off * Lex Freeman - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Kayla Morrison - Lilac Lielac * Lexie - DoSAT, A/V Division - Travis - Lily Winterwood - Appearance * Leyuu - Nursery (child) - Voyd - Rescue * Lha - DF - Chryse - Oracle/Lhachel - Journal ** Being treated at FicPsych. * Liadan - DMS - Lunac - Artic Blade - Spin-off * Librarian, The - Department of Floaters - Desdendelle - Desdendelle - Spin-off ** Retired in 2017. * Library - Floaters - July - JulyFlame - Spin-off * Light - DMS, Anime Division - Sarah - Sarah - Spin-off * Light Fixture - Floaters - Sernak - Tawaki - Appearance ** Light Fixture is a Blue Kang. She previously worked with Agent Del and is known to use a lot of Paradise Towers slang. * Lillibette Maryvonne Jackson - see '''Jackson' * Lisa Webber - ''see '''Elysa Webber' * Liz - DF - Chenille - Silv - Spin-off * LJ Silverblade - DMS - Caroline Asleif - terrofen - Spin-off * Lócë - DMS - Infinity - Alania - Spin-off * Logan - ''see '''Scott Logan' * Logan Zelenkadex - Nursery (child) - N/A - Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains - Rescue * Loki - DMS (probably) - Nea Forrest - Nea - Appearance * Loquacious Immac - FicPsych - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Lora Riker - DMS - April Halloway and Beethoven Sonata - Tomato - Spin-off * Lorac Seriph - DI - Verra - Kippur - Spin-off ** He was temporarily partnered with Verra while Verra's partner was going on solo missions. * Lore - DMS, Video Games Division - Aster Corbett - Aster Corbett - Spin-off * Loren Blue - DMS, Sub-department of Rare Fandoms - Amelia Hayward - Caribbean Blue - Spin-off * Lorian - DAVD - T'Lyra - Lily Winterwood - First mention * Lothloriel Elhyn - DMS - Rowyn - Lothy - Spin-off * Louise - DMS, ''Wheel of Time Division - Roger - Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar - Spin-off * Louise - DOGA - Narto Telyan - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Newbies) ** Louise may or may not be a figment of her partner's imagination. She exists in the webcomic Generic Surface, which takes place in an alternate universe. * Luana Starlight - DMS - Orange Plaid - Luana Starlight - Spin-off ** Luana and Orange are sisters. * Lucien - DMS - Martin - FractalDawn - Appearance * Lucius Sievert - DF - Drew Charles - Lily-Gnome - Spin-off * Lucy Graves - Personnel, Trainee - none - Meta - Appearance * Luke Celinus - DMS - Jessie Lancaster - Cassie Cameron-Young - Spin-off * Luna - civilian - N/A - Laburnum - Recruitment (NSFW), Appearance ** Luna is the girlfriend of Cheri and the mother of Pompom and his siblings. * Lunac - DMS, Video Games Division - Arti - Artic Blade - Spin-off * Lupeias - DMS, FFX Division - Sanguine - Blayze - Appearance Journal * Luthy - DMS, LotR Division (probably) - Sil - Luthy/Luthienelflover - Spin-off * Luvenia - DPR (defunct) - Lavarna - Evil Bob - Appearance * Luxury - DBS, LotR Division - unknown - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance * Lyn - DO, Cafeteria Worker - Mohan and Jof - Vixenmage - Appearance 1 2 * Lynn Gillies - DMS (intern) - Arthur Briggs - Antigone68104 - Spin-off * Lysa Arkaj - DO, Cafeteria Worker - N/A - Herr Wozzeck - Recruitment Appearance M * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * MacKinnon, Miss - Nursery - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Mackenzie - DMS - Nate - Gabrielle - Spin-off * Madame Orchid - Department of Culture, Dept. Head (former) - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Madison O'Grady - DOGA - Behnashiren - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 * Mae - DMS, LotR Division - Krissy - kma - Spin-off * Maeryn - see '''Kaliel/Maeryn' * Maethorwen - unknown - unknown - Huinesoron - Origin Recruitment Appearance 1 2 * Magdalen Blackwell - Floaters - Tanya Carter - Lilac Lielac - Appearance * Magnolia Grey - DMS, ''Harry Potter Division - Myfanwy - Myf-and-Mag - Spin-off * Mal - see '''Kaliel/Maeryn' * Maly - DOOCH - Dagger - Luthien, Huinesoron - Appearance 1 2 * Manx - Floaters - Shadow - insanegrrl - Spin-off * Mara - DTE - Isaiah - Araeph - Spin-off * Maralys Deeppockets - DMS, LotR Division - Erin Mirestone - Laureril - Spin-off * Marc-C - DI - Alec Troven - Kippur - Spin-off ** Impressed a gold dragon named Amaranth. * Marcella - DMS - Five of Six - Tawaki - Appearance ** Marcella was Five's partner between Stoneship Tayrime and Tadkeeta. * Marcus Langston - Floaters - Zodfang Gobrunt - Ekyl - Spin-off * Maria Falcone - DMS - Crispin Reed - Tomato - Spin-off * Maria Nightingale - DF - Cadmar and Mark Sienna - Caddy-shack - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Mariella - DF - Karasunaki - Mad Eddy - Spin-off ** A were-owl. * Marina Nicodelli - DMS - Freelance - Richard Legard - Hardric * Mark Sienna - Floaters - Cadmar and Maria Nightingale - Caddy-shack - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Marokee Brin - DBP, Troll Division - Leelee and Saphie Ellings - Meir Brin - Spin-off * Maros - DMS, LotR Division - N/A - Aramel - Recruitment * Marquis de Sod, The - Personnel, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Marsha - Nursery (child) - N/A - Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains - Rescue Appearance 1 2 3 (Ten Years Hence) * Martin - DMS - Lucien - FractalDawn - Appearance ** Martin died in the 2008 Macrovirus Epidemic. * Martin - DMS, ''Legacy of Kain Division - Mira - Phoenix - Spin-off * Martin Carlini - Floaters - Frances Grant - Anamia - Home * Marty - Nursery (child) - N/A - doctorlit - Appearance 1 2 ** A student attending agent school. * Marvin Jones - APD, My Little Pony Division - Printworthy - World-Jumper - Spin-off * Mary Dill - DMS, Bleeding Hearts Unit - Rosemary - Oracle/Lhachel - Spin-off * Maxie Dasai - Floaters - Dakku - Spud Avec - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * May - Floaters - Melissa Hurley - Mirage Fontane - Spin-off * Mazarun Zothyrr - DMS - Wade Andrews - Rilwen - Spin-off * Meg - Despatch - Will - Meg Thornton - Spin-off * Megan - DEP/DCPS - Elanor Gilmor - Purplefluffychainsaw - Spin-off (alternative link) ** Megan may have been created by a different author, but who is not clear. * Meip - Floaters - Rose/Ross - Meip - Spin-off * Melanin Butterfly - DTE - Tiranel van de Kamp - Rosie - Spin-off * Melissa - DMS, Harry Potter Division - BriRi - Melissa and BriRi - Spin Off 1 2 3 * Melissa Hurley - Floaters - May - Mirage Fontane - Spin-off * Melpomene - DTO - Fearn - Tawaki - Spin-off (Episodes 15-20) Appearance * Meneltari - DMFF - Joe - Elvy - Spin-off * Mercuria Ziggy Stardust - constantly changing - none - Mercuria Stardust - Spin-off * Merelette Turner - DAVD - Charlie - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 * Merith - DMS - Ginger - Oracle/Lhachel - Appearance 1 2 * Mervin - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Hyde - Das Mervin - Spin-off ** Also worked with OFU versions of Severus Snape and Sheldon Sands. * MFPC - Floaters - KF - Pieguy - Spin-off * Mia - DF - Alleb - Michael - Spin-off * Miah Arthur - DMS - Cali Still - Miah - Spin-off (The Lair) * Michael Green - DF - Alleb - Mia - Spin-off * Michel Javert - DBS - Rouge - Tomato - Appearance * Miiro - DMS - unknown - Thalia Weaver (?) - Appearance ** Miiro's time as an agent began with an initiation ceremony at OFUCI. She is currently MIA. * Mika Sachiko - DMS, Narnia Division - Kei Azumi - Cygna Hime - Spin-off * Mikaela Hamilton - DMS - Vander Lorren - RilwenShadowflame - Spin-off * Mike Wilson - DBS, Mossflower Division - Akiko - Bubonic Woodchuck - Appearance * Milano Cricket - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Ekwy Fields - Milano - Spin-off * Milask - DBS - Dee - unknown - Spin-off * Mimarhan - DMS, Anime Division - Laih - Hikari no Mononoke - Spin-off * Minerva Wisdom - DF - none - sunspot - Spin-off Appearance * Mira - DMS, Legacy of Kain Division - Martin - Phoenix - Spin-off * Mira - DMS - Somariel - Somariel - Spin-off * Miriam Collins - DMS, LotR Division - Cara Fielding - Ekyl - Spin-off Appearance * Miriam Jones - Floaters - Rael - unknown - Spin-off * Mirrad - FicPsych - N/A - Neshomeh - Appearance * Mithiriel - civilian - N/A - Tungsten Monk - Appearance 1 2 3 * Mithrenriene "Myth" Rochmabriel - DMS - Isabel Stanton - those vaguely akin to humanity - Spin-off ** Myth owns necromancer's bells and a CAF hawk named Lorram. * Mittens - Floaters - Radioactive Moss Creature - EileenAlphabet - Spin-off * Mohan - DO, Cafeteria Worker - Lyn and Jof - Vixenmage - Appearance 1 2 * Mohinder - DO, Building Maintenance - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance * Mollie - Nursery student - Ollie - doctorlit - Recruitment Appearance * Molly - N/A - Fin Sharkley - chem_nerd - Spin-off * Molly Rath - Nursery (child) - N/A - Laburnum - Rescue (NSFW, part 1 of 2) Appearance (Ten Years Hence) * Moni - DMS, Legend of Zelda Division (Defunct, now part of Video Games Divison) - Kara - RoryD - Spin-off * Montbretia Tornquist - DOA - Lasa Nara - Trojanhorse - Spin-off * Monty - DoI - Bob, Deirdre and Tod - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance * Monty Biggins - Personnel, agent trainer - N/A - Meta - Spin-off * Mordecai Lee - DMS - Kestrel - PitViperofDoom - Appearance **A U.S. wizard who left the DMS for the Postal Department, but is now fully retired. * Morgan - DMS - Traf Elosia - Huinesoron - Appearance Reorganisation Crashing Down * Morgan Sapire - DMS, LotR Division - Lindsay - DDR Freak - Spin-off * Moridae Greenleaf - BRD, LotR Division - Talia Nightsong - Artemis - Character journal * Morning Glory, The - DO, Quartermaster - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Mortic Wentway - DW - Elanor Laison - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Department of WhatThe) * Moses Taggson - Nursery (child) - N/A - Laburnum - Rescue (NSFW, part 1 of 2) Appearance (Ten Years Hence) * M'rrahr - DO, kitchen cat - Gwen - Hawkelf - Appearance Journal * Murtagh - Floaters - Titus - Pigeonarmy - Spin-off * Myfanwy - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Magnolia Grey - Myf-and-Mag - Spin-off * Mylissa - DoCH (defunct) - unknown - Huinesoron - Appearance ** Snapped and went insane. Has been seen roaming HQ seeking caffeine. N * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Nadine Moreno - Floaters - Jodi - Anity - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Naergondir - Floaters, SIELU - Gurnirel - Zingenmir - Appearance 1 2 ** First Age Noldorin Elf, recruited in 2013. * Naomi - DMS - Drake - Kitsune106 - Spin-off * Nara - DMS - unknown - Adagio - Appearance 1 2 * Narav - DMS, Anime/Manga - Lana - firemagic - Appearance Spin-off * Narcolepsy - DoSAT, Testing and Application Division - James Fairchild - WarriorJoe - Origin Appearance 1 2 * Narto Telyan - DOGA - Louise - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Newbies) * Nat Freidar - DMS, LotR Division - Cassie Young and Kelvin Talathion - Cassie Cameron-Young - Spin-off * Natalie Carlman - DMS, Freelance - Za'kiir - Silenthunder - Spin-off * Natalie Green - DMS, My Little Pony Division - Tawaki Penguin and Melpomene - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 3 * Natasha - DF - Sylvia - ShatteredSanity - Spin-off * Natasha Markova - DMS - Aaron Hunter - Tira * Nate - DMS - Mackenzie - Gabrielle - Spin-off * Nathan - DF - Ellipsia - Ellipsis Flood - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Nathonea Dewstan - FicPsych - N/A - Loaner NPC - Origin (?) Appearance 1 2 * Navare - All-Purpose Department - Amris - Desdendelle - First mission * Naya - DIA - The Guardsman and Terabyte - SeaTurtle - Appearance * Nea Forrest - DMS (intern) - Ekwy Fields and Milano Cricket - Nea - Appearance 1 2 3 * Nel Lemon - DMS, HP Division - Jenn Wren - Treeofdoooom - Spin-off * Nemia - DMS - Karma - karma_kalisutah - Spin-off * Nendil Morifëa - Black Cat - N/A - Huinesoron - Reorganisation Crashing Down Appearance * Nenya Gabriel - DMO (now a DMS division) - Rosie Cotton Bomull - NenyaQuende - Spin-off * Neo Webber - DoSAT - N/A - Lily Winterwood - Appearance 1 2 * Nepal Poppy, The - DO, Janitor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Nerys Carpenter - DO, Cafeteria Worker - Elysa Webber - Lily Winterwood - Appearance 1 2 * Neshomeh - Personnel, Archivist - N/A - Neshomeh - Appearance Home * Nia - DIC - Shelley - Meg Thornton and Will - Appearance * Niamh Tran, Dr. - DMSE&R - none - unknown - Origin (?) Appearance * Nicholas Duval - DMS, Narnia Division - Tawaki Penguin - Tawaki - Spin-off (Episodes 1-4, 7) * Nicholas Rischio - DIA, Patrol Division - N/A - Ekyl - Appearance ** Nicholas is a 25-year-old from California. * Night Shade - DMS - Rose Thorn - Randirien - Spin-off * Nightshade, The - DO, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Reorganisation Crashing Down * Nin Brandt - DCPS, Silmarillion Division - Pablo Delores - Nin Brandt - Spin-off * Nita Kerys - DIO - Peter Piper - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under "Not the DIO") * Noir - Floaters - Abelardo "Ardo" Nevrakis - FlareShard - Spin-off * Notary, The - Floaters - Wobbles the Clown - Wobblestheclown - Appearance 1 (TW: Rape, torture) * Nova Greene - DMS, LotR Division (trainee) - Tatharien - Glass and Nova - Spin-off * Nume - see '''Supernumerary' * NytBloomer - Floaters - Judy - NytBloomer - Spin-off * Nyx Nightingale - DMS - Jared Calinson - Huinesoron - Reorganisation Crashing Down O * ''Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Obsidian - DMS, The Matrix Division - Achren - The Burning Dumpster - Spin-off * Ollie - Nursery student - Mollie - doctorlit - Recruitment Appearance * Omicron - DMS - Kamkenta Duval - Tawaki - Appearance * Onion Grass, The - DO, Head Janitor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Ontic Laison - Black Cat - N/A - Huinesoron - Reorganisation Crashing Down ** Ontic returned to the PPC after the Black Cats' invasion, having been redeemed by Tango Dioxide and Steve Dimond, then being treated by Medical. * Orange Plaid - DMS - Luana Starlight - Luana Starlight - Spin-off ** Orange and Luana are sisters. * Orion - DBS, Stargate Atlantis Division - Kaliel/Maeryn - Pretzel - Appearance * Orken 7861 - DMS Sci-fi/steampunk Division- Thomas Greenwall - Guvnor Of Space - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Orual - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Gus McFerrin - Tawaki - Recruitment * Oscar Henson - DBS, Division of MPreg - Iza - Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains - Spin-off (scroll down) * Otik Horak - Postal, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance * Owain Sato - Nursery (child) - N/A - Zingenmir - Appearance 1 2 (Ten Years Hence) A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary Category:Lists Category:PPC Agents Category:Deceased Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Flowers Category:Deceased Flowers Category:Civilians in HQ Category:Action Departments Category:Infrastructure Departments Category:Security Departments Category:Defunct Departments